Owyn Beleforte
Owyn Beleforte is the youngest of the Baron of Timons's three sons, the other being Neville and Robert. His uncle was the Count Corvallis of Cavell Keep. He is described as an extremely thin young man who in many ways, he resembles the man he idolizes, Pug the Magician. History Owyn has been spared most of the treacherous politicking that occurs in other courts. Although he displayed some ability at magic while he was young, his father insisted on yoking him to the responsibility of the court. He had relatives to Yabon and remembered having fled from a wedding party once where Katherine, one of the duchess' daughters, liked him. One of his friends was Squire Phillip. Eager to learn the ways of magic, he secretly diverted some of his father's funds into hiring a magical tutor, Patrus, for three years before being discovered. Owyn left home some time after, setting out for the Academy of Magic at Stardock. Disillusioned by the constant politicking between the factions at Stardock, he left, but was reluctant to go home and admit failure. Betrayal at Krondor While visiting distant relatives in Yabon and on his way to Tiburn, he encountered Locklear and Gorath, who were being pursued by moredhel assassins. He agreed to aid them in their journey to Krondor, his magical skills proving invaluable in many battles. While investigating the murder of several Kingdom soldiers in Romney, Owyn visited his uncle, Corvallis, the Count of Cavell Keep. They uncovered a plot by the Count's illegitimate son, Neville, to assume control of the Nighthawks assassins and aid the moredhel invasion. James managed to kill the assassin in a duel, and discovered plans for infiltrating the border cities. James sent Owyn and Gorath east to the Dimwood to warn Prince Arutha of a plausible attack on Northwarden and Romney. Along the way they were intercepted by Morhedhel, who drugged them and brought them to Sar-Sargoth. They were released by a renegade Moredhel and made their way to Arutha. They got to Arutha, and were to to find Pug in Krondor. They found him missing, and travelled to Elvandar to seek the Book of Macros. Tomas gave them a scripture which transported them to Timirianya, an island of another world. They found Pug and Gamina in a prison surrounded by a magical barrier of Dhatsavan's making. Dhatsavan refused to release Pug, until Owyn and Gorath brough him the Cup of Rlnn Skrr. Pug was freed but lost all his Spells, and Owyn transferred his by using the Cup and then went back through a rift. Pug, Patrus, Owyn and Gorath, accompanied by James and Locklear, went into the Dimwood Forest to stop a rift used by Delekhan. Patrus gave his life to destroy the rift. They then went to Sethanon and stopped renegade Tsurani magicians, led by Makala, a Great One magician. Owyn is mentioned in the opening chapters of Krondor: The Assassins parting with James, Locklear, and Prince Arutha. Possibly he left the practice of Magic after he reconciled with his father and he inherited the land and titles. At the end of the novel Magician's End, an old man in Timons is said to have died and it was possibly Owyn. Category:Islemen Category:Males Category:Noble Category:Magicians